Where were we going!
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: Hey i don't own any of the charaters...including the fangirls...so um..yea...enjoy
1. FANGIRL CASTLE! D

Where were we going?

As Axel,roxas, and Riku fell asleep their were transported somewhere. when they woke up they were in a room with other people. now the people in the room are Axel,Roxas,Riku,Itachi,Sasuke,Sasori,Dedaira,Sessohmaru, Gaara, and Sepiroth. after they interdouced themselves they split into groups. Group 1 had Riku,Sepiroth, and Sessohmaru.  
Group 2 had Axel,Sasori, And Gaara. Group 3 (which also had the most agrueing) had Sasuke,Itachi, and dedaira.

After this was done they began to explore the castle their in. Group 1 came across a room with a girl that had pink hair in it. She blinked her ocean blue eyes and looked at them. And riku felt strangly atractted to this girl.

Meanwhile... Group 2 had also found a room with a girl in it. This girl had red hair and brown eyes. Gaara and this girl had being talking as they were exploreing.

Group 3 were agrueing (mostly between itachi and Sasuke) when all of a sudden a blond-haired girl ran into dedaira. she looked up at him with her green eyes and blushed. they then had contiuned exploreing. as they were walking down a hall they ran into group 2 with erupted a full fledged agruement. Group 1 came to the source of voices and joined group 2 and group 3 in argueing. but Riku and the pink-haired girl were talking with riku getting a few kisses here and there.

then all of a sudden millons of fangirls attacked them and tied them up in a room and took their weapons away. as the fangirls were happily giggleing and squealing a Blue haired girl walked over to axel and whispered into his ear and giggled girlishly. she ran over to their weapons and grabbed rikus key-blade and cut the ropes on axel. she then freed the others and they grabbed their weapons (Riku had to retreive his key blade from the girl) and began killing fangirls. the blue haired girl was watching intently while hideing behind axel. After the fangirls finally died they all collapsed and fell asleep instantly. When they woke up they had returned to their world. But when axel woke up sleeping next to him was the blue-haired girl snuggled into him.


	2. AKI!

Chapter 2 of Where were we going?

Axel was staring at the Blue-haired girl that was sleeping next to him. He then remembered what happened last night at the Fangirl castle. The girl opened her Light purple eyes and stared at Axel. She got up out of the bed and looked around silently. "Not the first time I've been here..." She mumbled. Axel gets out of the bed and walks over to the girl "Who are you and what do you mean you've been here before?" Axel asked. The girl looked at Axel then said "I'm Aki and I'm the missing member of organization 13." Aki Smiles and leaves the room allowing Axel to change. Axel opened the door and found Aki waiting for him. Aki started walking down the hall and Axel followed her. Aki stops in front of a door that is forbidden to everyone. She pulls a silver key from her pocket and unlocks the door and enters. Axel follows her into the room and is surprised to see its a bedroom painted in black. Aki opens the closet and pulls a chest out. She opens the chest and pulls out 2 swords which burst into flames at her touch. She puts the swords into sheaths and sets them aside. Aki looks at Axel "I was the Superior before I disappeared." Aki says softly. She then pulls a black cloak out of the chest and puts it on. Aki walks over to Axel and looks at him "huh...you control fire too. Am I right?" Aki asks. Axel nods then smiles. "Axel! Were not supposed to be in this room! And who is that?" a voice says. Both Axel and Aki turn to see Roxas in the doorway. Aki walks over to Roxas "I am Aki. Any more questions?" Aki replies. Roxas shakes his head and then is pushed out of the room with the door closing behind him. Aki turns to Axel and walks to him and kisses his cheek. She then sits on the bed. Axel goes and opens the window then sits next to Aki and puts a arm around her shoulders. Aki looks at Axel and smiles shyly. Axel tilts Aki's head up and kisses her on the lips. After Axel pulls away Aki starts blushing while she removes his arm from her shoulders. Aki stands and walks to the window and looks out still blushing. Aki hears the door open and close as Axel leaves the room. Aki Sighs and stares out the window.


	3. info

Hey this is the info for Where were we going!

Aki looks like this! VV go to site

.com/image/Anime+girl+with+blue+hair/hnanimegrl88/blue%2520hair%

Age: Unknown

Name:Aki

lives in: Kingdom hearts

Went missing 2 years before the bishies...er I mean guys were kidnapped by fangirls.

Weapons: Two fire swords

Rank: Was Superior

Sorry this was a little late! But I had to find the pic of Aki.


End file.
